villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Metal Sonic (IDW)
|hobby = Trying to destroy Sonic. Plotting. Organizing Badnik attacks. Manipulating the Resistance. |goals = Recover Dr. Eggman. Conquer the world on behalf of his master. Destroy Sonic and his allies. |crimes = Attempted murder Terrorism Kidnapping Theft Torture |type of villain = Psychotic Robot}} Metal Sonic, also known as Neo Metal Sonic in his more regal form, is a major antagonist of the IDW Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. He is Sonic's robotic copy and rival, created by Dr. Eggman, and was the leader of the Eggman Empire for a time after the events of Sonic Forces. Biography Past Prior to the series, much like his video game counterpart, Metal Sonic upgraded himself to the more powerful form of Neo Metal Sonic, rebelled against his creator Dr. Eggman and took control of the Eggman Empire, plotting to copy the bio-data of Sonic and his friends as to empower himself and take over the world. However, his plot was eventually discovered, and he was defeated by the combined efforts of Team Sonic and their allies. Following this, Eggman removed Metal Sonic's rebellious streak to make him more obedient, and he would then clash with Sonic several more times afterwards. During the war between the Eggman Empire and the Resistance, Eggman decided to upgrade Metal Sonic to Neo Metal Sonic once more as a last resort, using a phantom of Metal Sonic created by Infinite to fight while he was being upgraded. Metal Sonic's upgrade also gave him Eggman's bio-data, granting him the former's genius, drive and vision. Unfortunately, by the time Metal Sonic's upgrade had finished, the war had been lost to the Resistance and Eggman had disappeared. With Eggman gone, Metal Sonic became the new leader of the Empire, yet, due to his programming, still believed that Eggman was the only one who could lead it. Thus, Metal Sonic assumed Eggman's identity using his shapeshifting to ensure his reign remained unbroken, planning to find and hand the doctor's identity back to him once he had successfully conquered the world. Aftermath One month after the war, Metal Sonic, still disguised as Eggman, made his first move by taking control of the wayward hordes of Badniks scattered across the planet, and directing them into more organized attacks on various villages. He then held a "trial" for Sonic (whom he kept a close eye on via a Flapper) by ordering a Badnik battalion to attack a village. Sonic, with help from Tails, emerged victorious, and so Metal Sonic decided to organize another attack to ambush him, also making sure to lure in core Resistance member Amy Rose so that they could both be destroyed. This plan also failed, however, and Metal Sonic, much to his annoyance, noticed that Sonic was deviating from his predicted path. Upon being informed of where Sonic was headed next by Orbot, Metal Sonic hoped that Rough and Tumble could finish him off. Although the skunk brothers failed, Metal Sonic learned from surveillance footage that Knuckles was not guarding the Master Emerald on Angel Island, which meant his plans could accelerate significantly. While surveying his forces via Flapper, Metal Sonic caught sight of Sonic and the Chaotix before the Flapper was destroyed by Charmy Bee, making him suspect that his forces either found a new settlement or that Sonic had figured him out. Following Sonic and the Chaotix's encounter with Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat, Orbot informs Metal Sonic that the Egg Fleet is getting into position, prompting him to join up with it to carry out the next phase of his plan. Identity Revealed When Sonic infiltrates the Egg Fleet to get information on Eggman's forces, he comes face to face with Metal Sonic, still using Eggman's identity. However, Sonic immediately dismisses the "faker" being the real Eggman, having met with him before and knowing he still has amnesia, causing Metal Sonic to reveal himself and demand that Sonic tell him where the real Eggman is. Sonic then begins to fight with Metal Sonic, but the latter gets the upper hand by copying his bio-data. Figuring he is outmatched, Sonic decides to escape, and Metal Sonic sends his forces to stop him. Grabbing Sonic by the chest, Metal Sonic demands that he tell him where Eggman is, although he makes him break his grip and falls. Believing that Sonic has fallen to his death, Metal Sonic proclaims himself as the one true Sonic, before watching as he escapes with Tails and the Tornado. Metal Sonic orders the Tornado to be shot down, only to realize that Sonic had destroyed all of his cannons on purpose. Despite loosing Sonic, Metal Sonic proclaims that he has won, as he knows that Eggman is alive while his rival has gained nothing. Back at the Resistance headquarters, Sonic discusses his findings with Amy, Knuckles and Tails, and the four of them consider looking through Eggman's old files to find what plan he had yet to finish. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic and the Egg Fleet begin to launch an attack on Angel Island. Conquest of Angel Island Later on, Sonic, Silver and Whisper break into one of Eggman's bases to uncover his unfinished plans, although they find that Metal Sonic is not trying to hide what he has planned. Sonic and Silver a then both are horrified to learn of Metal's intentions, contacting the Resistance base and demanding that Amy and Knuckles gather everyone in response. Meanwhile, Metal Sonic, who has captured the Master Emerald, monologues on how it's power can neutralize the Chaos Emeralds and that, whether he comes in as Super Sonic or not, Sonic will be powerless to stop him. Metal Sonic again laments over his victory, stating that he has baited the "heroes" into giving him the last thing he needs for his ascension, while, as the same time, the Resistance formulates a plan to stop him. Blaze offers to confront Metal in her Burning Blaze form to take care of him quickly, however, Tails shuts down the idea, theorizing that he would either shut down her super form using the Master Emerald or copy her bio-data to empower himself. As the Resistance approaches the island, shoot their aircraft is shot down, leaving them to divide up; Sonic and Knuckles heading to the Master Emerald while Amy and the others battle Metal's forces. Sonic and Knuckles confront Metal on his throne built over the Master Emerald, but he is unconcerned with their threats and remains assured of his victory. As Sonic and Knuckles try to attack him, he uses the Master Emerald to transform into Super Neo Metal Sonic. Neo dared the heroes to attack him in his new form before firing an energy blast between them. Sonic tells Knuckles to secure the Master Emerald while he distracts the villain. Unfortunately, Metal Sonic grabs the pair before they can do anything then drags them across the ground, smacks them into each other, and fries them both with energy blasts. Sonic and Knuckles try again to get passed Super Neo Metal as their allies manage to destroy the various Badnik forces and aircrafts that surrounded the island. However Shadow disobeyed his orders to remain with the group and instead went to confront Neo Metal Sonic directly. Neo meanwhile was disappointed with the fight his adversaries put up against him, saying that he didn’t even need to achieve his final form to defeat them before his is suddenly stabbed in the chest by Shadow's Chaos Spear, which caused his super form to dispel. Shadow is about to finish the villain off when Sonic informs him that Metal Sonic can still copy his bio-data to gain power, although Shadow believes this would not be enough for Neo to transform. Chuckling, Metal Sonic casts a shield around himself and his throne before telling the trio that Eggman's upgrade removed the limitations to take on his final form. All he needed was bio-data from Sonic and Shadow, plus the Master Emerald itself. His shield then absorbed various materials in the area, growing to colossal size until it soon disappears to reveal the monstrous Master Overlord, who demands Sonic to bow before him. In his colossal new form, Metal Sonic begins firing giant crystal shards at the heroes until he managed to grab all three of them as they tried to evade him. He then took flight announcing his intentions to make the trio watch as he destroys the Resistance and Angel Island before quickly slaughtering them. However, Metal was unknowingly playing into Sonic's own plan by taking them right to their support so they can distract the villain while Knuckles retrieves the Master Emerald stuck inside Master Overlord's body. Sonic and Shadow soon break free from Metal's clutches and attack his wings to keep him near Angel Island (which was in free fall without the emerald's energy) while Tails hijacked one of the Egg Fleet's airships before open-firing on the mechanical monstrosity. The remaining Resistance members soon join in the assault as Tails prepares one final attack, but the infuriated Master Overlord flips over and knocks the heroes away. Silver uses his ESP to save them just as Tails rams Overlord with the airship, buying Knuckles enough time to obtain the Master Emerald and return it to Angel Island. The ship drives Metal Sonic back onto the island's surface where he reverts to his original appearance and is soon found by Sonic and Tails to be offline. Reunion with Eggman Metal Sonic was taken to a laboratory where Tails repaired what damage he could on him and chained him up so Sonic can try and talk to him. But upon activation, Metal immediately broke free of his restraints and attempted to attack only to fail due to his weakened state. Sonic tells his robot doppelgänger that there's no more point in fighting with Dr. Eggman gone and the Egg Fleet destroyed and says he is now free to do what he wants with his life. Sonic then offers to help Metal but the robot turns him down and makes a quick escape to one of Eggman's old bases. Upon entering the facility, Metal Sonic finally finds his creator alongside Dr. Starline who is trying to restore Eggman's lost memories. Dr. Eggman (under the persona of "Mr. Tinker") notices Metal is in bad shape and goes to comfort him when the he suddenly remembers his time with Metal Sonic and everything else about his past; restoring his old personality. Now back to his old self, Eggman has Dr. Starline assist him in fixing up Metal Sonic and discovers the Metal's bio-data on Sonic and Shadow has been corrupted, preventing the robot from transforming again. Regardless, Metal Sonic still desired revenge and traveled with Dr. Starline to Eggman's base on Frozen Peak where he waited ambush the heroes. Following a tip-off from Starline, Silver the Hedgehog arrives with Sonic at the old base and both are immediately attacked by Metal who throws Silver into the distance. Sonic exchanges a few blows with Metal and distracts him with some banter while Silver uses his psychic abilities to hold the robot in place. However, Metal is saved by Dr. Starline using the Warp Topaz to move him out of harms way. The battle soon resumes and this time Metal moves too fast for Silver to hold him with his ESP. Instead, the hedgehog tosses Metal Sonic through the air to take him out of the fight temporarily. Starline then warps both Sonic and Silver off a cliff on the other side of the mountain before Metal returns and enters an open portal back to Eggman's current hideout. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Qualities': Metal Sonic displays many abilities exceeding that of normal people. **'Superhuman Speed': Metal Sonic is capable of reaching high speeds that rival that of Sonic's. **'Superhuman Strength': Metal Sonic is quite strong, being able to kick Sonic away quite a distance and even tear off the head of one of his own Egg Pawns to use as a projectile. **'Superhuman Durability': Metal Sonic is exceedingly durable, being able to take numerous his from Sonic and get right back up virtually undamaged. **'Superhuman Reflexes': Metal Sonic can react to oncoming attacks as soon as they come, even from beings as fast as Sonic. *'Copying Bio-Data': One of his most notable abilities, Metal Sonic can adopt and withhold the powers and abilities of his opponents by scanning them and copying their bio-data, adding their skills onto his own. Currently, he possesses the bio-data of Eggman, Sonic and Shadow. **'Genius-Level Intelligence': Due to possessing Eggman's bio-data, Metal Sonic is just as intelligent, cunning and strategic as his master. *'Flight': Metal Sonic is capable of flying at high speeds. *'Shapeshifting': Neo Metal Sonic can shapeshift to drastically alter his appearance and body-shape, allowing him to perfectly impersonate both organic and artificial being alike, as seen with his Eggman disguise. *'Transformation': Given the right circumstances, Metal Sonic can assume different forms that can increase his power. **'Neo Form': Metal Sonic once achieved this form after copying the bio-data of the water deity Chaos, but eventually lost the ability until Dr. Eggman upgraded him during the war. As Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic gains the power to shapeshift into anything he wishes. **'Super Form': By tapping into the power of the Master Emerald, Neo Metal Sonic can transform into his "Super Form". This form greatly enchants Metal's existing abilities, allows him to emit harmful energy blasts and makes him almost invulnerable. However, the form can be dispelled using Shadow's Chaos Spear attack. **'Final Form': If Neo Metal Sonic uses the Master Emerald after copying the bio-data of Sonic and Shadow, he can achieve his gigantic dragon-like "Final Form" known as Master Overlord. It is assumed that this form is even more powerful than his super state and gives him the ability to fire massive crystal shards from his back. Quotes }} Gallery Sonic idw neo metal sonic 02 2.jpg Neo_Metal_Sonic_Profile.jpg|Fan-made edit. 9a.jpg STL091251.jpg 10b.jpg Tumblr_pfdjayl4od1x0dt7zo1_540.jpg IDWEggman.jpeg|Neo Metal Sonic disguised as Dr. Eggman. Neo_awakens_late.jpg|Metal Sonic realizing that he awoke too late. Yh6488u265c11.jpg|Metal Sonic kicking Sonic. 12464f6b0d8ecc1c96fdde5c410ff7e4.jpg|Metal Sonic gloating as Sonic escapes. 1981fc4e7c759acce9ecbf6e65fb63c7._SX1280_QL80_TTD_.jpg|Metal Sonic reflecting on his conquest. SuperNeoMetal.jpeg|Super Neo Metal Sonic IDWMetalSonic.jpg|Metal Sonic getting upgraded into Neo Metal Sonic. MasterOverlord.jpeg|Master Overlord RawIDWSonic11Cover.jpeg IDWMetalSonicCover.jpeg IDWMetalDefeat.jpeg|Metal Sonic's defeat as he lies beaten and offline. Trivia *Metal Sonic's Neo Metal Sonic form is based off of the form of the same name seen in Sonic Heroes. *Although Neo Metal Sonic managed to copy Sonic the Hedgehog's bio-data, he should already have that data programmed into him by default (as he is one of Sonic's mechanical doppelgängers). However, Neo may simply be updating or adding to what data he already has. *The idea of one of Sonic's robot doppelgangers using the Master Emerald to acquire a super form was previously seen with Mecha Sonic in Sonic and Knuckles. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Rivals Category:Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Master Orator Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Enigmatic Category:Torturer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Usurper Category:Mutilators Category:Game Changer Category:Monarchs Category:Strategic Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:The Heavy Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Extortionists Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Science Fiction Villains